


Falling Into You

by InfiniteGold



Series: Momemtum [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dedicated to a kindergartener I know, Fluff, Humor, Kim Myungsoo is sarcastic, M/M, Romance, This might be terrible sorry, Woohyun is overdramatic, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGold/pseuds/InfiniteGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago, Kim Sunggyu threw everything away and moved to the big city in order to pursue music.  His pen pal, Nam Woohyun, was the only emotional support he had.  One day Woohyun happens to visit the city, they plan a meeting and Sunggyu nervously heads to where they are to meet but... The Nam Woohyun he finds is a bit different than the one he imagined in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into You

Do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone you've never met?

Many people would probably say yes to this question. With the whole 'catfishing' thing going viral, everyone is doing it nowawdays. Online boyfriends and girlfriends, loving someone you have one picture of and have never heard their voice. Sunggyu's case, is a bit different. Maybe even unheard of in this day and age. Because, who even had a penpal anymore? This all started when Sunggyu found an ad for a penpal website. He only made an account to because he was curious, at least that's what he kept telling himself (because he was also a little desperate). He wasn't going out of his way to find something like that but, really, it was exactly what he needed at the time. The site set him up with an account and his own personal inbox that connected to his actual email address. And so, he wrote a letter in the form of an e-mail, it was short and he wasn't expecting to get a response from whoever the website was going to send this to but... He gave it a try. Maybe if a reply never came to Sunggyu's desperate sounding words of 'I just need to talk to someone, I don't know what to do anymore' he would still be fine (though in the back of his mind he knew he wouldn't be). Looking back at it now, Sunggyu is thankful to have found that website because the only reason he's made it this far is because of e-mails he exchanged with Nam Woohyun.

It was three years ago when Sunggyu ran away from home, he quit his job, dropped out of his college, packed his bags and never looked back. He never got a call from his parents and he never expected one anyways. They were against his dreams of music, it was a waste of time in their eyes. But Sunggyu wanted to be happy and what made him happy was music. Even though life was hard, it didn't bother him much. He had a part-time job, a small crappy apartment, a lot of ramen noddles and his music. Life wasn't great but it was good, for the most part. What really got him was the loneliness.

He didn't know anyone in the city and he always sucked at making friends. He didn't have anyone to talk to, his parents probably disowned him and he left all the people he knew back in his home town. He was never too close to any of them but it was familiar and he could always talk to someone if he needed. Sunggyu would never answer if he was asked about it but when he sent out that letter, he was desperate and hopeful that someone would reply to him. That he could have one person to tell all his problems to. When he got his simple reply of 'My name is Nam Woohyun, I could be that someone if you wanted' he couldn't express the joy (and relief) he felt. His e-mail found Nam Woohyun, he was the same age as Sunggyu and lived four hours away from him.

Since then Nam Woohyun had been Kim Sunggyu's sole source of support. Sunggyu told him so much and Woohyun told him everything back in return. They were each other's closest confidants. To Kim Sunggyu he was perfect, effortlessly kind, knowledgeable, funny and loved music as much as Sunggyu does. It might be a little strange to other people, caring so much about a person that he's never seen or heard. He only has words but that was enough for Sunggyu. He still wondered, what Woohyun looked like or what his voice sounded like... Maybe that was why he was going to meet the person he's been talking to through e-mail for the past three years.

Sunggyu sat at a bench in the middle of a park not too far away from his apartment building. It was a small open space, perfect for a meeting. He tugs the blue shirt he told Woohyun he was going to wear and wills for his fast beating heart to slow down.

"I feel like I'm dying," He  says as he feels his  chest  tighten,  his  heart  feels like it's going to burst out of his body. He feels  a bit  like an idiot, he hasn't even seen or met this guy and he already feels like this.  He really, really liked Woohyun.  They had exchanged normal things like names, ages, locations but...Still he could be talking to some old geezer. He didn't want to be shallow but... He sighs, "Ew."  Though he wasn't intentionally looked for something more than just the friendship they had... He just couldn't stop himself from feeling this way. 

"Excuse me, are you mister Kim Sunggyu?" The one in question jumps, startled out of his thoughts of Woohyun turning out to be a grandpa. He looks up and a middle-aged male in a black suit with a scar on his left cheek is glaring down at him. Sunggyu jolts, a shutter of fear going down his spine. Sunggyu shrinks back at the other's frightening stare, 'Why does he look like he's going to eat me?' thinks. And why does he know his name? This couldn't be Woohyun could it?

"Um, y-yes?" Sunggyu immediately regrets answering the gigantic man that looks like he's in the mafia when his eyes narrow. "I thought so, the boss is looking for you." Sunggyu's eyebrows furrow. The boss? His boss at the supermarket where he works? He was pretty sure that he would remember that Scarface over here worked with him. Sunggyu was highly confused.

"You idiot!" An unfamiliar voice yells and the gigantic guy in front of him is smacked in the back of the head  by a figure that had just run up behind him . "I told you to stay out of this!" Sunggyu blinked,  puzzled at what  was happen ing in front of him , his day was just getting weir der by the minute. The person that had smacked  S carface bow s so quickly Sunggyu can't catch was he looks like , he's  obviously s maller in stature  than the  amazon-like  man that first spoke to him  (probably about the same height as Sunggyu) and he looks young, and apologizes. 

"I'm sorry if one of my men caused you any trouble." Sunggyu shakes a hand in dismissal, he wasn't going get into anything with people he assumed were apart of the mafia. What is his life right now? This was a bit too crazy for him. Scarface bows as well and backs away to where a group of black-suited guys stand. Sunggyu shivers a bit, so they really were the mafia and the person in front of him is their boss... Sunggyu's brain felt like it was broken. The brunette mafia boss clears his throat and Sunggyu looks back over and almost chokes.

'Holy shit,' He thinks, the guy that saved him from  S carface was gorgeous. He had a caramel tan, dark eyes,  chocolate brown haire that was  pushed back away from his forhead  and a sharp jawline. Sunggyu blushed a bit in embarassment. The guy scratches the back of his head nervously, "It's, uh, nice to finally meet you, um, Sunggyu?" 

Sunggyu's mind complely blanks as he stares at the goregous man in front of him. "Uh what?" He says unintelligently. The guys smiles sheepishly and bows his head a bit, "Hello, I'm Nam Woohyun. It's good to see you in person." Sunggyu was starting to feel a bit lightheaded, what was even happening to him?

"Uhhh..." His penpal Nam Woohyun is...A Mafia boss?

-

 

They end up sitting awkwardly at a cafe nearby the park. Sunggyu keeps trying to make himself say something, he ruffles his red hair in frustration as he thinks. Even if he was freaked out it was still Woohyun and he deserved to be spoken to. This should be easy, he always had something to tell Woohyun but at the moment he feels a loss for words.

 

“You know,” Woohyun says softly. Sunggyu tilts his head at him in question. “You're just as cute as I imagined you to be.” Sunggyu blushes and Woohyun looks embarrassed at saying anything. “Ah thanks but... I'm really not cute.” Sunggyu says and he wants to kick himself right after. Why did he say that, he didn't want to sound like an asshole. After that along awkward silence followed before Woohyun sighs.

 

“Sunggyu I'm sorry.” The redhead looks at him, he didn't understand why the other was apologizing. He should be apologizing for being such a dick. “I'm sorry that it upsets you that I'm..well, I'm sure you've figured it out. It's a bit obvious.” He continues softly as he looks out the window where his men stand, huddled in a group and staring at the cafe with calculating glares. Sunggyu laughs sheepishly and tries to say no but Woohyun shakes his head.

 

“You don't have to pretend. I know you're scared.” Woohyun runs a hand through his hair in frustration. Sunggyu feels terrible. “We should have never met in person. I didn't tell you what I did so I wouldn't scare you but.... I guess it ended up that way anyway. I should just leave-” Sunggyu cuts him off, “Wait!” Woohyun blinks, a bit startled at Sunggyu's sudden shout.

 

“No, don't leave.” Sunggyu reaches over and puts a hand on top of Woohyun's, it looks like a light blush flushes over the brunette's cheeks as he stares down at their hands. “I'm sorry. I mean, yeah it's kind of scary but... You're still you. And nothing changes that.” Sunggyu was surprised at his own words, he never spoke like that normally. It was actually a bit embarrassing for him. He was unsure of what Woohyun was thinking, the brunette was just staring at him. Slowly, a smile that makes Sunggyu's breath catch spreads across Woohyun's lips.

 

“It makes me really happy to hear you say that, Sunggyu!” Woohyun laughs cheerfully and Sunggyu thinks that he agrees with him on that too. After that, they both talked for the a long time and Sunggyu even forgot about the scary mob of gangsters standing not too far off. He wasn't even scared anymore, he was actually comfortable talking with Woohyun. They talked about books and music and nothing in particular (though they stayed away from any specifics on Woohyun's occupation). As they talked the gaps in between their letters disappeared and he felt like they had known each other forever. Hours later, the cafe was closing and they were forced to leave. They both were a bit flustered that they had lost track of time so much. Woohyun offered to walk Sunggyu home and they start on their way to his small apartment building.

 

Sunggyu looks around and notices that the gang wasn't following them. “Where'd your...friends go?” He asks, a little unsure of what to actually call them. Associates? Employees? “Huh? Oh, I texted one of them when we left the cafe, telling them to get lost. I'm sure you'd feel safer without them following. They are kind of scary looking!” Woohyun laughs good-naturedly and Sunggyu isn't sure if it was a joke or not. They made small talk as they continued their short walk to the apartment.

 

Woohyun even goes the extra mile to walk him to his door. Sunggyu unlocks it and turns back to the other, Woohyun looks conflicted. He was about to say something but he's cut off by Woohyun pushing him up against the door. The brunette looks at him with dark smoldering eyes. Sunggyu's breath catches with Woohyun being so close, looking at him that way... The brunette cups the other's face gently, thumb caressing Sunggyu's cheek and then slowly inches forwards until their lips are connected. It's soft and warm and Sunggyu shutters at the feeling, a burning hot sensation jolts through his body as Woohyun tilts his head deepening the deeps. Their mouths slides open in tandem, tongues slide to meet and Sunggyu can't take how hot he feels and he unconciously slides his hands from where they were clutched in Woohyun's shirt. They slide down his chest and past his stomach, where he can feel the outline of chiseled abs and then even further to where Sunggyu has only touched on someone else a few times and that was only with his only ex-boyfriend.

 

Woohyun jumps a bit at the feeling of Sunggyu's hand lightly running over the small bulge that is forming in his pants. He could feel his lower abdomen coil at the light ministration, he was getting so excited over some kissing and some feather light touching. It wasn't like Sunggyu shoved his hands down his pants. As much as Woohyun wanted to continue he felt like he should stop this or he would end up doing something that they both might regret later. So Woohyun pulls back slowly. Sunggyu stares at him with wide eyes and Woohyun stares to regret his decision (more like lack of self restraint) to kiss the other, maybe it really freaked the redhead out. Woohyun backs away and Sunggyu slumps against the door a bit, not even realizing that he was leaning into Woohyun to keep him upright. Woohyun looks...Regretful? Sunggyu can't tell but it wasn't a look he wanted the other to have after kissing him.

 

“I...I-I'm so sorry!” And Woohyun's gone. He's down the stairs before Sunggyu can blink. The redhead stares down the empty hall, feeling like an idiot. He must have seemed so needy getting all into the kiss like he did. He could feel his face heating up, his brain finally catching up to what had just happened. It was a little bit more than 'just a kiss' on Sunggyu's part. The redhead groans in frustration.

 

“Great job Gyu!” He berates himself, “Scare the perfect guy away by acting like a slut.” He slides down his door and buries his face into his knees. He pretty much just felt Woohyun up in the middle of a hallway, no wonder the guy ran away. He slings his head back and hits his door, slightly wincing.

 

“I'm an idiot...” It took awhile but Sunggyu managed to make himself stop pitying himself enough to get himself inside his apartment. He collapses onto his bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes. He sighs sadly, looking at his phone that ended up on top of one of his pillows. He assumed he wouldn't be getting any e-mails from Woohyun for awhile after this... Sunggyu thinks he probably couldn't make himself write any either. His eyes start to slip close and before he passes into sleep, he starts to feel lonely again.

 

-

 

“Maybe it's hard to believe,” Woohyun says seriously. He's sitting at a large desk, legs crossed and his hands laced on his knee. “But I did do my best to restrain myself.” His right-hand man Kim Myungsoo looks at him judging. “But then I attacked him like a wild animal!” Woohyun ups abruptly from his chair, knocking it over in the process. His eyes tear up as he clutches the edge of his desk. “But he was just so cute... I couldn't help myself.”

 

He looks up at Myungsoo with pleading eyes, tear filled eyes. Myungsoo almost remarks about how ugly his boss looks when he's crying like a little girl but he holds himself back, like a true friend. He does try to say something else up Woohyun continues to cry, for the hundredth time today, about how he screwed up with this kid he's been talking to forever. Myungsoo and a few others knew about Sunggyu before Woohyun went to meet him, it was a little hard not to. He was all Woohyun could talk about, think about sometimes. It was rather troublesome when they actually needed him to do work.

 

“And then I ran away.... I RAN AWAY!” Myungsoo quietly observes this pathetic looking boss who was currently sobbing on the floor like a drama queen. “How could I be such a dick? He hates me now I'm sure of it...”

 

“Well, have you asked him?” Myungsoo sighs. Woohyun looks up at him slowly, “W-what?” He gets an eyeroll from the black-haired man above him. “Did you ASK him if he hated you?” Woohyun looks away and mumbles something. Myungsoo eyebrows furrow and he asks what the other said.

 

Woohyun clears his throat and says a bit louder, “No...” It's still barely a whisper but Myungsoo hears it loud and clear, he also feels the need to bludgeon Woohyun with the paper weight that sits on his desk. “Then why don't you ask him you idiot? Send him an e-mail, apologize and ask. Jeez.” Myungsoo is exasperated. His boss could be such a child sometimes.

 

“MYUNGSOO!” Woohyun is finally off the floor and looking at the other like he descended from the heavens. “I didn't think of that, you're a genius!” Woohyun runs off to fetch his laptop from his bedroom. Myungsoo sighs.

 

“As much as I appreciate the compliment it's more like I just have common sense,” He says it to an empty room but sometimes that wasn't much different than talking to Woohyun anyways. The boss is back in no time and he's setting up his laptop on his desk, looking very excited. Myungsoo's mouth quirks up a bit in a slight smile, as much of a smile that Myungsoo can make anyway. His boss was annoying and most of the time he wanted to strangle him but...Woohyun was a good guy and it seemed like this Kim Sunggyu made him really, really happy.

Woohyun sighs, staring at his computer's bright screen. Myungsoo raises an eyebrow, wondering what kind of meltdown he was about to see now. “You know, I really was okay with just being his friend. I only wanted to meet the person I've gotten so close to. But just look at me...” Myungsoo was, all he could see was a lovesick fool. Sometimes, though, it wasn't such a bad thing.

 

-

 

Sunggyu was surprised when the first e-mail came, so surprised he didn't know what to do. So he left it alone, he couldn't bring himself to read it. What if Woohyun never wanted to speak with him again? This short period of time was killing Sunggyu already. He hated not being able to tell Woohyun about his day, about all the customers he met that day or about the song lyrics that came to him while he was stocking cans of beans.

 

He was being a stupid coward but he didn't think he could bare seeing Woohyun tell him that he didn't want to speak with him again. A couple days pass and he looks at the unread e-mail in his inbox everyday, cursing himself for being such a pansy about this. He wasn't acting like himself, he didn't like it. Woohyun was making him crazy. So he decided, he was going to stop being a whiny baby about it and read the e-mail and then reply. No matter what it says, he's going to reply.

 

He's pretty sure he reads the e-mail twenty times before it hits him. Woohyun thought he scared Sunggyu by kissing him. 'I'm sorry I was so forward with you. Can you forgive me, Sunggyu? I didn't mean to upset you or push into something you didn't want. Please don't hate me.' A smile spreads across his face as he reads it once more. Saying he was ecstatic would put it lightly. He quickly hits reply and starts typing back. It wasn't long but it was enough to reassure Woohyun that it wasn't anything like how he imagined, he still wanted to talk to him and maybe even see him again if the brunette wanted. He made sure to say he definitely didn't hate him and probably could never do so.

 

Happy with his reply, he sends it. He hopes Woohyun messages him back soon, so they could start talking again on a daily basis. Sunggyu couldn't believe how much he missed it. Glad he finally got the balls do read the e-mail, he made his way to go check his non-virtual mail.

 

-

“Okay, this is it.” Everyone looks at Woohyun sceptically. “Sorry boss, but we aren't so... Reliant on your directional skills.” They all look in agreeance with Sungyeol and Woohyun scoffs at them. “Well do you trust a GPS? Because that's what I used! I just put the name of the apartments in and here we are!” They all seem to be relieved to hear that and Woohyun looks disappointed that everyone doubted him.

 

“So what are you waiting for?” Sungjong asks after a few minutes of Woohyun just staring at the building in front of them. He looks nervous. “Well, I mean...” He pauses and looks at them pathetically. “What he gets mad or freaked out that I'm just showing up out of the blue like this? It's really rude.” None of them have the heart to remind him that he was a mafia boss and he really shouldn't be worried something like that.

 

“You have to at least try, boss,” Dongwoo peeps ups. Woohyun looks over to him curiously. Dongwoo gives him a bright smile and Woohyun feels a bit better about things. “Well, boss, if you don't go up there who knows when you'll see him again? You want to tell him you're sorry and that you like him right?” Woohyun nods, a slight blush on his face at Dongwoo just blatantly saying his feelings out loud.

 

“Well then go, you moron!” Myungsoo pipes in, shooing him up the stairs and they all watch him fumble up the them. “So how do you think this is going to turn out?” Myungsoo turns to look at Hoya, who actually looks a bit concerned. Which was a feat for him since he naturally bitch-faced all the time. Myungsoo shrugs, he didn't have a clue. But, he sure hopes it will work out well.

 

-

 

Woohyn stands in front of Sunggyu's door for a moment, trying to shake away the memories of the kiss, he gathers himself and then reaches a hand up to knock. The door swings away from his knuckles and he staggers a bit. Sunggyu is staring back at him with wide eyes.

 

“Wo-woohyun?” The brunette looks a bit sheepish, he couldn't tell if Sunggyu was happy to see him or not. “Oh, I just sent you a re-” A high pitched ding sounded from Woohyun's pocket, “-ply.” He finishes with a small chuckle. Woohyun blinks, “You replied?” He quickly fumbles his phone out of his pocket, leaving Sunggyu to shift nervously in his doorway. Should he close the door? Keep it open and let Woohyun inside? He panics a bit as he watches Woohyun read and he closes the door behind him so he has something to lean against for support. The brunette is smiling so that was a good sign, he read the situation correctly. It was all a misunderstanding on both of their parts.

 

“Well, I'm very glad you don't hate me!” Woohyun looks ridiculously happy and Sunggyu laughs nervously, he wasn't planning on saying anything but then again he didn't think he'd find Woohyun on his doorstep, looking just as perfect as the last time they met. But he felt, deep down, that he should just say it. Now all he had to do was get up the courage to do so. He needed to be honest with Woohyun and... The other did kiss him so the feeling should be mutual.

 

“It's...It's the exact opposite actually,” He says quietly and Woohyun looks a bit confused. He clears his throat before continuing. “It's the opposite of hate, my feelings for you that is.” Woohyun stares for a second, mouth open unattractively before a bright smiles spreads across his lips. Sunggyu liked him too. He didn't know what to say without sounding completely lame so he resorts to kissing Sunggyu against his door...Again. It got his point across.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted anything in awhile and I feel the need to write again so... This is just a small fun thing that I'll be writing. Sorry if it feels rushed. I will be writing a bit more on it but this can stand alone.
> 
> Basically listened to Awakening by Mae on repeat while writing. It doesn't deserve this fic though. Maybe one day I'll write one based on the song...Actually a good one.


End file.
